


Christmas's Angel

by Icegreystray



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Don't like it?, F/M, There are a bunch of other North partner based stories you could read instead, that's cool! you don't gotta read it, this is an OC X Canon bunch of stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: These are a bunch of North X OC stories. That OC is an angel named Arina, they met when he told a yeti to let go go since she'd somehow managed to get into the North pole by accident. Opps?





	1. Saving Sophie Bennett

The north pole had sort of become her home away from her apartment, she had just started spending so much time there after she’d met North that it became normal to have her sleepily wander in North’s office muttering about ‘needing tea before she tripped over an elf’ or seeing her  helping keep the elves busy while the Yetis kept up with the work. She even managed to change North’s mind a few times when the Yetis painted a toy a colour he didn’t like, using a few underhanded measures but neither of them ever complained and the Yetis seemed to like her better after she did that.

She’d met the guardians but now that she knew them, she generally kept out of their way when they all gathered at the North pole. Mostly they did because they needed to talk about business or on the rare occasion that Sophie or Jamie had convinced their favourite guardian to get everyone together for a party or whatnot.

That was what was happening today, She was sitting on the same level that the guardians were on reading and listening to their conversation from the other side of the ‘room’ she was mostly listening to Bunny’s and North’s arguing, Sandy’s sand changing shapes as he slept, Sophie’s giggling at the elves and Jamie and Jack’s chatting.

She wasn’t sure how it had happened but Sophie got past the bars and simply slipped off the level and started falling through the large circle in the middle of the workshop, she’d noticed it first and by the time Sophie started screaming she was vaulting over the bars and falling down to catch her. The yells from the guardians and Jamie faded out as Sophie’s got louder and 2 things happened at once.

Arina caught up to Sophie and grabbed the young girl, holding her tightly and close to her as Arina’s wing sprouted from her back and she started flying upwards. Stroking the young girl’s hair and mumbling soft words as the other clung to her and cried, she landed on the floor where the guardians were and passed Sophie off to Jamie. Bunny and Jack led them off to a room where the three of them could take care of Sophie while Arina leant against the bars panting softly.

After North’s demand that he look over her and once he was satisfied there was no injuries, he just about broke a rib as he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and assured him that she hadn’t been in any danger and if anyone should have been getting hugs it should be Sophie.

30 or so minutes later Jack came back followed by Jamie and Bunny carrying Sophie who had fallen asleep in his arms.

“She alright?” Arina whispered gesturing to the sleeping girl and Jamie nodded and he hugged the angel who hugged him back “It’s alright Jamie, Sophie’s safe now so it’s all alright now”

The two pulled back and Arina smiled at the young boy who smiled back slightly and Arina looked over at Jack and Bunny

“You get them home now okay? Stay with them for the rest of the day” she told them who Jack and Bunny both nodded to, she knew that had been their plan but Jamie needed to hear it. Needed to know that he and his sister were safe with them around. After watching the four of them leave, Arina simply walked back to where she had been sitting, grabbed her book and walked into North’s study were she curled up and started reading. Leaving Tooth, Sandy and North to their own devices.


	2. Human Winter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Human AU story where Arina and North are living together and North is the resident story teller

When Arina Burton woke up that morning to one of her favourite songs playing from her phone alarm, she knew it was going to be a good day. That was backed up by the grin that appeared on her face when she sat up and saw snow outside. SNOW! Like actual snow with frost and snowflakes. It hadn’t snowed in ages and she’d begun to miss it, she got up and started combing her fingers through her bedhead as she wandered towards the bathroom. Once there she brushed her hair and her teeth before she quickly jumped into the shower where she then spent the next little while getting clean and singing at the top of her lungs which was fine since her boyfriend had left the apartment already.

She finished her shower and dried herself off before she walked to her room and got dressed in her warmest clothes, she slipped on her gloves last and put her house keys, painting warehouse keys, her wallet and her phone into her jackets inner pockets while she put a few other things in the outer pockets. She went into the kitchen and grinned seeing a cup of tea sitting in the microwave, he hadn’t been gone too long then. Possibly 15 minutes before she’d woken up. She reheated the tea and sipped it while she reheated some pancakes she’d made the previous morning.

She finished her breakfast a few minutes later and she put on her boots before she left, locking up the apartment behind her. She went and got a taxi before staring out the window as the driver drove her to her art warehouse. She preferred working there to a studio, more room in a warehouse. She paid the driver once she was there and got out.

She unlocked the front door and slipped inside her warehouse and relaxed, smelt like paint and it was a comforting smell. She put the heater that she’d gotten installed on and slipped off her jacket, she grabbed all the paints, brushes and reference work she needed for the dragon piece she was working on before she continued where she left off and soon she lost herself to the world of painting.

5 hours later when her stomach growled she blinked and looked at the time, crap she’d meant to have met up with her boyfriend by now. She quickly cleaned her brushes, put the painting down to dry and washed her hands and turned off the heater before slipping on her jacket and walking into cold wind outside. She locked up, called a taxi and simply waited until said taxi got there. She told them where she needed to go and quickly got out her phone to see 10 texts. 5 from her various brothers, 3 from a friend of hers and 2 from her boyfriend.

{Text: Sorry I got lost in my painting work, will you forgive me?}

The reply was almost immediate

{Text: Course! Painting something you like and work for. I wait}

{Text: I’m on my way, it’s okay. It’s gonna take me 10 minutes though}

{Text: That okay, I’ll find what to do in meantime}

10 minutes later she paid the driver and hurried out of the taxi and into the bustle of main street, she continued walking until she got to a large park with food shops and restaurants on either side. The park was fairly deserted considering it was a snow day, she soon found out why as she walked into the main area near the playground however.

Sitting on a park bench gesturing wildly with his hands was her boyfriend Nicholas although he preferred before called North, he was talking and had the eyes of all the children that were sitting around him. She smiled as she walked closer and she hid a giggle hearing the story he was telling. It happened to be her favourite. It was about a sailor who had been shipwrecked on an island of  sirens, a young siren found him half dead on the beach and she brought him back to life. She then started to take care of him while he recovered and in that time the two fell in love. So much so that when the sailor’s crew found him and pulled up a boat to grab him, he got her to come along and they started a new life together.

“Sir? Is the man in the story you?” a little girl asked and North chuckled

“No but I do have a siren of my very own, she is very beautiful and I love her very dearly” he said looking up at Arina and she blushed when some kids turned to see what he was looking at and she walked over

“You flatter me” she said smiling and she giggled when he pulled her close by her waist and she looked at the children “Sorry everyone, I’m afraid I’m going to have to kidnap your story teller”

“Aw can’t he just tell us one more story? Please?” a boy asked and she bit her lip when some of the children-And North- pulled puppy face on her and she let out a fake sigh

“Alright but only one more” she said and the children cheered and she hid a smile before she laughed as North tugged her onto his lap and she snuggled close to him while he started another story. It was the story he had based off the sketch for her dragon painting, his story portrayed the dragon as a people saving-evil knight eating-dragon and she loved it.

“As the dragon flew over town he noticed young girl being burnt as a witch, he flew down and roared as he landed scaring the villagers away. The young girl shook in fear but he simply sucked all the flames up and blew them into the air before he cut her lose with his claw

‘Thank you Mr Dragon’ she said with a hesitant smile and he grinned at her, his teeth sharp but his grin friendly

‘You’re welcome, need lift home?’ he asked and she nodded before she gently got onto his back and he flew off, they landed outside her home a little bit later and her parents ran out looking fearful but the dragon simply let the girl down and ran over to them. They hugged her tightly as she told them what had happened and they looked at the Dragon who bowed its head

‘Thank you so much for saving my daughter’ the father said and the dragon smiled

‘You’re welcome, I suggest moving towns. that will make sure it doesn’t happen again’ he advised before he flew up into the air and he flew back home. Quite pleased that he had saved one more person but made a mental note to fly over the village the next day to see if they were going to harm another person.

He curled up in his nest and closed his eyes and slipped into a happy slumber.

The End” North finished and the children clapped happily and Arina smiled at his happy grin

“Can you come back and tell us another story tomorrow?” A little girl asked and North nodded

“Of course” He said and all the children started chatting amongst themselves as they all stood up and started wandering back to their parents, some waving bye before they left and North sighed happily “That was fun”

“I’m glad it was, I’m sorry I’m late” Arina apologised snuggling close to him and she giggled when he wrapped her up in his big fuzzy coat.

“It alright, meant I got to spend time with children. Was worth it” He said smiling and she kissed his cheek before gasping

“North! How long have you been outside?! Your cheeks are freezing! Come on! Let’s go and have something to eat and get you out of the cold!” She fussed getting up and starting to drag him to the nearest cafe. North just let her fuss knowing there was no stopping her and he wouldn’t want to anyway, she was his little winter angel and he loved her. Just like she loved him.


End file.
